epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana Points
This article lists the ways to boost and recover the Mana Points or MP stat. For a general description of the stat, see Stats#Mana Points (MP). Epic Battle Fantasy No MP-boosting equipment exists yet. Drainage In this game, offensive drainage completely ignores enemy parameters and targeting mode, depending only on attacker's stat bonuses/buffs and attack's power. Skills that support MP drain: * Matt has to equip the Devil's Sunrise sword to be able to drain MP from enemies. ** Normal Attack — 1/10 or 10%. ** Wind Slash — 1/15 or 6.(6)% ** Legend — 1/15 or 6.(6)% of the final attack's damage. Will work even if the enemy died long before. * Natalie ** Defend — 1/8 or 12.5% of damage taken from the last hit of the attack. Works only with magical attacks. Healing Available MP-replenishing items: (Note that randomization affects only the pop-up number, not the actual amount of MP restorted.) * Ether — 500. * Max Ether — 999. Other means of MP healing: * Mog (skill) — throws random items at players, see its own article for more information. Has a 10% chance to be summoned during the foes-to-players turn transition. * Reaching the second shop will fully heal both players. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 No MP-boosting equipment exists yet. Drainage In this game, offensive drainage completely ignores enemy parameters and targeting mode, depending only on attacker's stat bonuses/buffs and attack's power. Skills that support MP drain: * Matt has to equip either the Rune Blade sword or the Mana Leech skill bonus. When both are on, Rune Blade takes priority and Mana Leech is ignored. (When Blood Blade — the HP draining sword — is equipped, Mana Leech is also ignored.) ** Rune Blade *** Normal Attack — 1/30 or 3.(3)%. *** Windslash — 1/20 or 5%. *** Legend — 1/25 or 4% of the final attack's damage. Won't drain if the final attack misses. *** Cleaver (Limit Break) — 1/4 or 25%. of the last successful hit. ** Mana Leech *** Normal Attack — 1/80 or 1.25%. *** Windslash — 1/70 or ≈1.42%. *** Legend — 1/80 or 1.25% of the final attack's damage. Won't drain if the final attack misses. *** Cleaver (Limit Break) — 1/80 or 1.25% of the last successful hit. * Natalie ** Normal Attack with Natalie's own version of the Mana Leech skill bonus — 1/15 or 6.(6)%. ** Defend — 1/8 or 12.5% of damage taken from the last hit of the attack. Works only with magical attacks. Healing Available MP-replenishing items: (In format: without the Chemist skill bonus, with Chemist, with Chemist x2. Note that randomization affects only the pop-up number, not the actual amount of MP restorted.) * Ether — 500, 650, 800. * Max Ether — 999, 1299, 1598. * Mystery Potion's stronger Ether (20% chance to roll) — 777, 1010, 1243. Other means of MP healing: * NoLegs (skill) — throws random items at players, see its own article for more information. The Cat Tamer skills bonus grants 20% chance to summon him during the foes-to-players turn transition. * Reaching a checkpoint will fully heal both players. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Equipment bonuses * Swords ** Rune Blade — up to 20%. ** Razorback — up to 15%. ** Sol Spear — up to 15%. ** Dragon Killer — up to 10%. ** Gaia Axe — -10%. * Staves ** Demon Tail — up to 25%. ** Crystal Staff — up to 20%. ** Dream Catcher — up to 20%. ** Dark Tooth — up to 10%. ** Flameheart — up to 10%. ** Seraphim — up to 10%. * Guns ** Steel Shark — up to 25%. ** Ark Angel — up to 20%. ** Shadow Blaster — up to 20%. ** Thunder Core — up to 20%. * Male hats ** Mage Hat — up to 30%. ** Fuzzy Hat — up to 10%. ** Captain Hat — up to 5%. ** Leather Hat — up to 5%. * Female hats ** Thunder Bauble — up to 20%. ** Pope Hat — up to 10%. ** Star Hairclip — up to 10%. * Male armor ** Red Jacket — up to 30%. ** Leather Armor — up to 10%. * Female armor ** Pope Dress — up to 20%. ** Cow Costume — up to 10%. ** Whitemage Dress — up to 10%. Drainage In this game, offensive drainage heals for a portion of damage dealt by the last successful hit of the skill, now considering enemy resistances and all. Weapons with MP drain capabilities: * Rune Blade (sword) * Demon Tail (staff) * Ark Angel (gun) Skills that support MP drain: * Matt ** Cleaver (Limit Break) — 1/5 or 20%. ** Legend and Wind Slash — 1/20 or 5%. ** Normal Attack and Quick Slash — 1/40 or 2.5%. ** Revenge — 1/80 or 1.25%. * Natalie ** Normal Attack — 100%. ** Defend — 1/10 or 10% of damage taken from every successful hit. Works only with magical attacks, and only if it wasn't absorbed. * Lance ** Double Shot and Unload — 1/10 or 10%. ** Normal Attack — 1/20 or 5%. ** Crush and Snipe — 1/40 or 2.5%. Healing Available MP-replenishing items: * Cupcake — 500. * Icecream — 200. * Hamburger — 99 999. * Muffin — 50. * Pizza — 99 999, targets all players. * Sundae — 1000. Casual Shirt (male armor) doubles the effect of healing items. Other means of MP healing: * NoLegs (skill) — throws random items at players, see its own article for more information. Cat Costume (female armor) grants 1/6 or 16.(6)% chance to summon him at the beginning of players' turn. * Walking around — 0.6% + 1 MP for each step, rounded to nearest integer. Prior to the 2016 update, each step healed simply for 1 MP instead. * Sleeping in the Inn — 100 000 MP. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Equipment bonuses * Swords ** Rune Blade — up to 25%. ** G*bson EB0 — up to 20%. * Staves ** Mystic Breeze — up to 50%. ** Oak Staff (BM Premium only) — up to 50%. ** Alchemy Set — up to 20%. ** Crystal Staff — up to 20%. ** Dreamcatcher — up to 20%. ** Coral Staff — up to 10%. ** Flower Pot — up to 10%. 0% ** Razorwind — up to 10%. 0% ** Seraphim — up to 10%. ** Hela's Staff — -35%. -20% * Guns ** Ultra Zapper — up to 30%. ** Sub Zero — up to 20%. 0% ** Thunder Core — up to 20%. ** God Hand — up to 15%. ** Mini Bomber — up to 10%. * Bows ** Alchemist's Bow — up to 25%. ** Sky Feather — up to 25%. * Male hats ** Mage Hat — up to 50%. 20% ** Space Helmet — up to 15%. 0% ** Demon Skull — up to 10%. ** Puppy Hat (Premium only) — up to 10%. 0% * Female hats ** Coral Clip — up to 20%. ** Slime Hat (Premium only) — up to 20%. ** Yellow Bauble — up to 20%. ** Nurse Hat — up to 5%. ** Pirate Hat — up to 5%. * Male armor ** Red Jacket — up to 25%. ** Bone Armor — up to 20%. 10% ** Santa Outfit — up to 15%. ** Space Suit — up to 15%. 0% * Female armor ** Shrine Maiden Dress — up to 25%. ** Pope's Dress — up to 10%. ** Santa Outfit — up to 10%. ** White Mage Dress — up to 10%. ** Blue Dress — up to 5%. * Flairs ** Potion Badge — up to 25%. Drainage In this game, it heals for a part of total damage/heal (if absorbed) dealt by the skill. Extra spells cast by equipment after the attack do not count. Weapons with MP drain capabilities: * Rune Blade (sword) * Mystic Breeze (staff) * Ultra Zapper (gun) * Sky Feather (bow) Skills that support MP drain: * Matt ** Unleash — 1/15 or 6.(6)%. ** Cleaver (Limit Break), Normal Attack, Quick Slash and Revenge — 1/30 or 3.(3)%. ** Legend and Swift Slash — 1/60 or 1.(6)%. * Natalie ** Normal Attack and Spectrum — 1/30 or 3.(3)%. * Lance ** Double Shot, Normal Attack and Snipe — 1/30 or 3.(3)%. ** Crush and Unload — 1/60 or 1.(6)%. ** Hyper Beam — 1/90 or 1.(1)%. * Anna ** Combo Shot, Normal Attack and Piercing Shot — 1/30 or 3.(3)%. ** Arrow Rain — 1/60 or 1.(6)%. * Shared ** Power Blast (Limit Break) and Rapture (Limit Break) — 1/60 or 1.(6)%. Enemy abilities that drain players' MP: * Clay Idol's, Diamond Bit's, Mage Bird's and Mage Dog's Mana Drain takes away 66% (88% on Hard/Epic) of a player's current MP. Healing Available MP-replenishing items: * Burger (rare) — 99 999. * Cheese — 160. * Chips — None. targets all players. * Chocolate — 300, targets all players. * Crisps — None. targets all players. * Cupcake — 500. * Fried Chicken — 800. * Ice Cream — 200. * Muffin — 50. * Pizza (rare) — 99 999, targets all players. * Sundae — 1000. Casual Shirt (male armor), School Uniform (female armor, Premium only) and Shrine Maiden Dress (female armor) double the power of healing items. Other means of MP healing: * Friend Dog (summon) — throws random items at all players, see its own article for more information. Puppy Hat (male hat, Premium only) grants a chance to summon it at the beginning of players' turn. * Being in the backup slot in-battle heals for 10% of maximum MP each turn. * Passive healing in overworld — 1/180 or 0.(5)% of maximum MP per second, three minutes for full heal. * Slime Bunnies/healing pools, found all accross the world, heal each party member for 99 999 MP when interacted with. Category:Stats Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4